


Punishment

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad boys deserve to be punished. Especially if their name is Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for acciovalentinus 2010.

Albus nervously tapped his fingers on his thigh as he looked around the big, intimidating office and waited for the Headmistress's return. It wasn't the first time he was here, but it _was_ the first time he was here without a reason. Malfoy's broom had mysteriously gone missing, and for some reason, the Headmistress had immediately suspected Albus, even though it was far more likely that Lily had done something to cause said broom's sudden disappearance. Lily and Scorpius were always on each other's backs; if Albus didn't know any better, he'd suspect some sort of secret relationship between the two.

Either way, Albus had nothing to do with this prank, and found it insulting that he would be the first one to be suspected. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and took another look at the large, dusty, old portraits hanging on the high walls. Many of the past Headmasters and –mistresses, he didn't even know. There were two, however, that he knew all-too-well, considering he'd been named after both of them.

Albus Dumbledore sat on a large chair in his portrait, his head bowed as he slept peacefully. Albus took a breath and felt a sudden calm seep into him, just looking at the sleeping old man. He remembered some of the stories his father had told him about Dumbledore, from before and after his death.

Which brought him to the man who'd killed Dumbledore. Albus's eyes darted to the other prominent portrait in the room in which Severus Snape stood still as a Muggle picture, glaring at Albus, seemingly just because he existed. McGonagall was still outside, talking to whoever, so Albus allowed himself to study the man in the portrait – from the greasy, black hair to the pale face with the abnormally large nose, and the pitch-black robes wrapped around his slender body.

Harry's stories about Snape had been less favourable; most of them were about how Snape had tortured him and made his life at Hogwarts a living hell. But Harry never failed to remind his children that, in the end, Snape had been one of the good guys.

"Potter," the voice of the long-deceased Potions master drawled, pulling Albus out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked up, wondering if he'd just imagined it, or if the former Headmaster really was addressing him. He tried to hold the eye contact; not an easy task as Snape's eyes were full of disgust and disdain. He felt himself swallowed hard; the calm that had possessed his body only moments before was gone within seconds and replaced by the uncomfortable feeling that Snape could see right through him, into his soul. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Yes?" he croaked awkwardly, feeling just a little stupid talking to a portrait as a blush crept up on his cheeks. The 'slimy git', as Albus's father still 'lovingly' referred to Snape, merely smirked – it was clear that he knew exactly what kind of effect his stare had on Albus.

"A Potter in trouble," he drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he continued, "What an unusual sight." Albus's brows knitted together and he gave the other man a weak glare before proceeding to ignore him. It wasn't easy, considering that he could still feel the other's dark eyes boring into him.

"I'm not in trouble," he muttered after a moment of silence as the need to defend himself became too hard to resist. "I didn't do anything wrong. Malfoy's a wanker; I bet he made his broom disappear on purpose." He looked up, meeting the painted man's eyes defiantly.

Snape's eyes narrowed momentarily, a small smirk still playing around his lips, as he eyed Albus. "Don't use that tone in my presence," he snapped. Albus bit his lip, feeling his cheeks flush again, even as he wondered why he would be ashamed in the face of a portrait. He didn't lower his eyes however, a small triumph that filled him with momentary pride.

He wasn't sure for how long their eyes had been locked like this, just staring at each other, both of them too stubborn to be the first one to avert their eyes. All he knew was when he finally had to blink as his eyes had become unusually dry, something was different. And when he looked up, he knew. He was no longer looking at the _portrait_ ; it had been replaced by an actual, life-sized Snape, standing in front of him, tall and intimidating and dark.

Albus's eyes widened and he let out an involuntary gasp, struggling to sit up in his chair and get as far away from the suddenly inexplicably-alive Snape. "What... _How_?"

One black eyebrow arched as Snape stared down at him with a smirk, robes billowing as he closed the distance with three swift steps. Pale, bony hands curled around the armrests of Albus's chair, and as Snape leaned forward, Albus could feel the older man's warm breath on his face. "Well, well, Potter," his quiet, smooth voice drawled, "Isn't this interesting?"

Albus felt a cool drop of sweat sliding down his temple and it took a moment for him to think clearly; Snape was _too close_. "W-What's interesting?" he managed, his voice shaking embarrassingly.

"Just as dense as your father, I see," Snape drawled on. "Well, Mr. Potter, if you must know," he finally let go of Albus's chair and paced the office slowly, giving Albus just a brief moment to breathe before Snape turned back to face him, "you made this happen."

He opened his arms a little to show Albus what 'this' was. Albus's eyebrows shot up but before he had time to protest, Snape raised a hand to silence him. "Don't deny it, boy. You might not be aware of it but your – shall we say curiosity? – made this happen." Black eyes bore into green and Albus's heart sped up at the intensity in those dark orbs.

"But I didn't–"

"Yes, you did. Don't contradict me," Snape sighed, then continued in the same bored tone, "I can't tell you how you did it. I know much about the mysterious magic going on in this castle, but even I cannot claim to know everything. Whether it was your fear of the Headmistress's punishment, or mere curiosity that brought me here, I cannot say. All I know is that it was you who made this happen."

Albus opened his mouth once again to deny that he had _any_ interest in Snape – but that would mean admitting that he was afraid of McGonagall's punishment, which wasn't true either. He was innocent; he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Innocent?" Snape's laughter echoed through the large office, his voice humourless. "Don't make me laugh."

Before Albus could form his angry retort, the older man had pulled out his wand and Silenced and Stunned him wordlessly. "You keep your mouth shut until I grant you permission to speak. Is that clear?" Albus gave him an annoyed look, his tongue was literally tied and nodding was his only option. "Excellent," Snape went on, folding his hands as he leaned against the large, wooden desk. "Now, I don't care exactly why it is you brought me here. You came to Professor McGonagall's office to get your punishment, and I shall give it to you."

Albus's eyes widened in fear, but no matter how much he tried, his mouth just wouldn't open. He was trapped. Snape let out a breathless laugh; clearly amused at Albus's inability to speak or move. "Not so cocky anymore now, are you, Potter?" Suddenly, Albus understood the meaning of his father's words as he'd told Albus he'd wanted to punch that perversely large nose on more than one occasion. Albus did, too.

"How to punish a Potter?" Snape mused in a hushed voice as long fingers stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, I know." His smirk widened and Snape pushed himself up, fingers waving his wand lazily to force Albus to stand. "I believe I have just found the perfect way to teach you a lesson and give myself some much-needed satisfaction as well."

Albus didn't like the sound of those words and wondered what exactly the former Potions Master was on about but he could do nothing but obey as his feet were forced to move. Snape guided him through the suspiciously empty corridors of the castle until they reached a heavy, wooden door in the dungeons. Albus was familiar with this part of the castle as he himself was a Slytherin, and obviously spent nearly all of his time in said dungeons. This door, however, had never been there before – or Albus had, for some inexplicable reason, never noticed it before.

It opened with a creak and as Snape gave his wand another flick, Albus stumbled into a dark room and landed on a soft rug. Candles lit themselves, and as Albus lifted his head, he discovered that he was in a bedroom. It was large and sparsely decorated, all in Slytherin colours and black. He felt his throat constrict as he realised that he had to be in Snape's private chambers. Snape grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him upright before he had time to dwell on _why_ he was in Snape's private quarters. A moment later, the Silencing and Binding spells were lifted as the door fell closed with a heavy dull thump.

Albus whirled around and immediately put some distance between himself and the clearly disturbed older man. "Where are we? What are you going to do with me? Do you really think you can just abduct me and no one will notice? My father will find me!"

Snape looked at him in silence for a long moment, then couldn't suppress an amused chuckle. "Oh, don't be worried, _Mr. Potter._ You will be back safely in the Headmistress's office before anyone will even notice your absence. But right now... we're on our own."

Albus didn't like the tone in Snape's voice; it suggested that something bad was going to happen and he realised that he really was alone. What was going to happen to him? Snape had promised he would be back in the Headmistress's office soon, so at least he wasn't going to kill him. But could Albus really trust the promise of a Death Eater and a snake? He swallowed hard as he waited for Snape to continue.

"Now, where were we?" Snape asked as he opened a couple of buttons of his tight robes, exposing a pale throat with a distinguished Adam's apple. Albus's eyes fixed on it for a moment and his stomach was filled with an odd sensation. "Ah, right. Your punishment."

Snape regarded Albus's robes for a moment before he shook his head abruptly. "This won't do. Let's find you something more... _comfortable_ to wear, shall we?"

With another flick of Snape's wand, Albus felt his robes disappear and he let out a very unmanly squeak as the cold air of the room caressed his naked skin. Snape grinned. " _Much_ better." It took a moment for Albus to realise what had happened, but as he looked down at himself, his eyes widened comically.

His school robes were indeed gone but he wasn't naked. The clothes he was now wearing now looked like the outfits the women wore in that movie that Lily liked so much – Moulin Rouge, or something. His torso was wrapped in an unbelievably tight, green corset, adorned with black lace – and there were _feathers_. Black fishnet stockings covered his bare legs, and where his simple white boxers had been only moments before, he now wore painfully tight, black lace knickers.

Albus felt his face drain of all colour as he looked up and saw himself in the large mirror on the opposite wall. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he searched for something to say. Finally, the only thing he could manage was, "Wha?!"

Snape chuckled in his low voice as he stepped behind Albus, looking at him in the mirror as his hands came to rest on Albus's narrow waist. "Lovely, yes?" Snape's silky voice purred into his ear as his warm breath caressed Albus's exposed neck. "I think so."

Without even meaning to, Albus closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath; the combination of Snape's voice, his hands on his body and his tickling breath on Albus's skin made his body react in a way it definitely wasn't supposed it. And as he opened his eyes, Albus realised with horror that his knickers had become obviously tighter as his erection tried to escape the restraining confines.

"Are you _insane_?" Albus's voice came out much more shaky and softer than he wanted it to, and he cursed the fact that the slimy git could clearly see the effect he had on him. A large, cool hand connected with his half-exposed arse cheek and Albus gasped.

"What did I tell you about using that tone with me?" Snape hissed, then licked a wet trail from Albus's neck up to his ear. A moment later, Snape had stepped away and made his way to the large, green velvet armchair by the fireplace. From the corner of his eyes, Albus watched the older man pull up the sleeves of his robes before waving a finger and making Albus stumble towards him with another silent spell. Albus's cheeks were warm, his brow furrowed as he felt his knees give out, and he landed at Snape's feet.

He looked up at the other man, unable to keep the dread out of his eyes as he searched Snape's face for any indication for what was about to happen. Before he had the time to fully process what was going on, large hands closed around his upper arms and he was pulled across Snape's lap, facing down. A strangled protest escaped his lips when he felt a hand grab the fabric of his knickers and yank them down to fully expose his arse.

Albus's eyes fluttered closed when another soft chuckle filled the room as Snape's surprisingly soft hands stroked his naked arse cheeks. Albus's erection pressed against the older man's knees and a completely involuntary moan escaped Albus's lips as he unconsciously pressed his cock harder into Snape's thigh. "Oh god," he breathed when Snape's fingernails scratched over his sensitive skin, and for a moment, he convinced himself that he preferred this punishment over the one he had expected from McGonagall.

A second later, he thought again as Snape's flat palm smacked against his ass, making Albus yelp in surprise – and his erection twitch. How could something this _wrong_ arouse him? Again, he wasn't given the time to ponder this further as Snape's hand connected with his naked flesh again, making Albus moan in pleasure and pain.

Over and over again, Snape's hand slapped against his arse, and rather than disgust him, the spanking made his cock harden even more as sweat ran down Albus's back and his fingers dug into the soft cushioned material of the armchair. Just when Albus thought he couldn't take anymore and felt the beginnings of his orgasm tingling his body, Snape stopped.

The heated – and probably bright pink – flesh of Albus's buttocks pulsed as the cool air of the dungeons caressed it; the only sound that filled the room was Albus's heavy panting. He closed his eyes, then groaned in surprise when Snape's tongue brushed tenderly over an abused cheek.

"Snape," Albus breathed, then hissed in pain when another hard smack landed on his ass.

"You will call me Professor," Snape's soft voice told him; but it no longer sounded harsh and unfriendly. Albus nodded and swallowed hard. A moment later, his breath hitched when he felt a hand part his ass cheeks and a slick finger caressing his most private place. He clenched involuntary when the tip of Snape's finger entered him, but he relaxed a moment later and let his head fall forward when Snape's surprisingly gentle finger worked its way inside him. A second finger followed a moment later, and Albus's felt blood trickle into his mouth as he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. The fingers didn't hurt; the stretching sensation was unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, Albus had never felt anything that amazing.

"Professor!" he cried out when Snape crooked his fingers, brushing a spot inside of Albus that made black spots appear before his eyes and sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. He was reduced to pathetic whimpers when Snape continued his ministrations to the point where Albus felt once again like he could no longer hold back his climax. He let out an even more embarrassing whine when Snape withdrew his fingers and let go of him, letting him slide off his lap and onto the floor.

Albus glanced up at him through his thick, black fringe, his cheeks glowing as he saw that the moment they had just shared had not left Snape completely indifferent. Green eyes travelled down to the older man's groin and Albus's bit his lip again when he saw the clear outline of Snape's erection against his trousers.

"Professor, can I–," Albus started, then broke off, not knowing how to formulate his request. The brief flicker of hope in Snape's eyes didn't escape his notice and the older man's soft intake of breath sent shivers down his spine. Albus scrambled into a sitting position and fumbled with the fastenings of the other's trousers as he pulled them down to reveal Snape's thick erection.

Not giving himself the time to wonder what he was doing and whether he would be any good at this, Albus leaned forward and closed his lips around the teacher's erection, his eyes closing of their own accord as he sucked inch by inch into his mouth. He gagged slightly when the head of the other man's cock brushed the back of his throat, and he pulled back a little, accommodating the pulsing length in his mouth. He brushed his tongue over the head to explore the unfamiliar taste of pre-come before he allowed his eyes to open and lock with Snape's as he started bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard.

All the malice had left Snape's eyes as he stared down at Albus, who was sucking his cock eagerly; a warm, fluttering sensation spread in the younger boy's stomach at every gasp that escaped Snape's lips. Losing himself completely in his need to give Snape pleasure, Albus let his eyes drift shut again, and let out a soft wail when rough fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him off Snape's erection.

He licked his lips and looked up at him questioningly, searching Snape's eyes for the confirmation that it had been good. The dark eyes were surprisingly soft as he pulled the younger boy into a firm kiss, his tongue stroking over Albus's bottom lip only briefly before pressing into Albus's mouth

Albus gasped for breath as the passionate kiss broke, and he stared into Snape's eyes intently, his chest rising and falling rapidly in the tight corset. Unable to take the intensity in the older man's gaze for long, Albus pressed his face into his neck, brushing lips, tongue and teeth over Snape's pale throat.

"Ohhh," he breathed when Snape's large hands cupped his ass firmly and spread his cheeks before lowering Albus onto his cock. Albus's fingers burrowed into the back of Snape's neck and a shaky breath escaped his mouth when he felt the tip of Snape's cock press against the tight ring of muscles. He took deep breaths, trying to relax against the unfamiliar intrusion, willing his body to allow it.

"Professor!" he moaned when he relaxed suddenly and Snape's erection stretched him more than he had thought possible. He panted into the older man's ear, clutching at his robes then settling down, his muscles clenching around Snape.

Albus sat up slowly and met Snape's eyes, his breath catching in his throat when his position pressed Snape's cock harder against his prostate. Unable to control the shudders that went through his body, Albus leaned against him once more, brushing lazy, sloppy kisses over Snape's mouth which the older man answered feverishly.

"Move, Potter," Snape muttered against Albus's lips, and Albus complied immediately. He sank his fingers into Snape's surprisingly soft yet slightly greasy hair and held onto the thick strands as he lifted himself up and fell into a steady rhythm that left both of them breathless.

Albus knew he wouldn't last much longer; having been on the edge of his climax twice already, he had to force himself to hold back as long as possible. But after only a few thrusts up and down on Snape's shaft, he couldn't suppress the urge to let himself fall any longer. Albus's head fell back and a low moan escaped his lips when his orgasm was ripped from him, long white spurts coating Snape's robes as he shivered uncontrollably with the force of his orgasm.

He collapsed against the older man, snuggling into him as Snape's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. He caught his breath and as he realised that Snape's cock inside of him was still hard, he suddenly felt like a failure. He hadn't managed to make him come; he had disappointed him.

His eyes were wide when Snape's hands lifted him off of him and Albus fell back, his knees hitting the cold stone floor. He looked up at Snape hesitantly, then gasped when he saw that the older man had his hand wrapped around his erection and was stroking himself to completion with fast, rough tugs.

Without even knowing what he was doing, Albus sat up quickly, coming once again face-to-face – so to speak – with Snape's cock. He watched in fascination as the pale hand moved over the glistening, red head again and again, but he was prepared when Snape let out a breathless moan, and moments later, hot seed spurted and dribbled onto Albus's face. He opened his mouth, licking Snape's come off his lips and looking up at him with big, green eyes.

Snape leaned his head back against the armchair, shallow breaths leaving his mouth as he recovered from his orgasm. Albus wiped his mouth and then met Snape's eyes, seeing a hunger he'd never witnessed before.

Never breaking eye-contact, Snape reached for his wand, and with a flick of it, all evidence of their actions vanished, and Albus was back in his school robes. He reached for Snape's hand and was pulled back to his feet. Silently they made their way back to the Headmistress's office.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Snape said quietly, and Albus couldn't suppress the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Snape returned the smirk and cupped Albus's ass once again, pulling him closer for one last, long kiss.

When they broke apart, Snape cupped Albus's face gently, brushing a thumb over his swollen bottom lip before letting go. He turned around, took a few steps and stared out of the large window for a brief moment, leaving Albus to wonder what was going to happen now. Just before Albus was about to ask, Snape looked over his shoulder and spoke. "I have to go back now," he said, turning around to face Albus fully. "But Potter?"

Albus raised his eyebrows in question, looking at Snape expectantly, eagerly. He had a feeling that this was "goodbye", that this was the first and only time this would happen, that they would never see each other again. Just as he felt the unbearable hopelessness spread in his stomach, Snape grinned. "I trust you do know that your father has my portrait in his study?"

Albus's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and then a wide grin spread across his face. He was just about to throw his arms around Snape and give him one last, grateful kiss when a familiar and most unwelcome voice filled his ears.

"Mister Potter." Albus whirled around to come face-to-face with Headmistress McGonagall, who had just entered her office. She gave him a strange look as he worked to wipe the goofy grin off his face, then shook her head. "Your sister just confessed – it was Miss Potter who made Mr. Malfoy's broom disappear. I apologise for wrongly suspecting you. You may go."

Albus gave her a slightly too-enthusiastic smile, then looked over his shoulder – but Snape was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Albus looked glanced up at the portrait. Snape was leaning against the wall in said portrait, his arms folded over his chest. No one else would have even noticed it, but Albus could make out the distinctive smirk gracing the Potions Master's lips.

He grinned back, then walked past a confused Headmistress and left the office, skipping slightly as he made his way back to his dorm. He wasn't sure what had just happened, how it was possible that Snape had been there. For a moment, he considered the idea that he'd just dozed off and dreamed of their encounter.

Frowning worriedly, Albus slid his hands into the pockets of his robes – and stopped abruptly. His fingers closed around a small piece of clothing, and he laughed out loud as he pulled it out and looked at the black lace knickers he'd worn only moments before. He touched the fabric reverently and smiled to himself.

It didn't matter to him how Snape had managed to get out of his portrait and... be _alive_ for that too- brief moment. True, he was curious, and would peruse 'Hogwarts – A History' and other books until he had at least _some_ idea about what had happened... But in the end, it didn't matter _how_ it had happened, just that it _did_ happen and might happen again.

The only thing that mattered right now was that the summer holidays were just around the corner and that he would be able to spend countless hours in his father's study, 'studying' his namesake.

And until then... Well. He would always have the memory of his 'punishment' to warm his lonely nights in the Slytherin boys dorm, wouldn't he?


End file.
